Eternal Pain and lost
by Eos-hime
Summary: That story is taking place after "Memories from the past", simply its what happened with Eos after Silver Milenium collapsed... She is suffering, intend to kill herself... but there is no way for Word to live on if she do.. Constructive critic is welcome
1. Chapter 1

**That story is taking place after "Memories from the past". Eos is suffering form pain of lost and emptiness… in that case, is there any way for world to remain?**

**I'm grateful to everyone who stayed with so far… Especially to Unknown Reader**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**There is no**** one left.**

Young man was walking slowly across the woods while he saw woman covered in blood, so beautiful and simply delicate. By the look of her dress she was from far away.

- "Not from our System… "- whispered man – "she is not wearing sign of star on herself."

- "Serenity…" - she mumbled in her sleep, silver tears slipped from her eyes, her hands were press to her belly like she was trying to keep something – "I don't want to be alone… don't tell me to go…" - he spotted blank mark on her forehead and said to himself.

- "She is not average human or citizen… she is at least Sailor." – he lifted her up and went away caring his sleeping burden with sad expression on his face – "Probably her home planet was attacked and their Queen send her away to save her. She seam so young…"

- "There is no one left…" - her sad voice was reaching heavens which become dark for second. – "I'm all alone… "- in her sleep Eos buried her face in man chest to find comfort of warm body.

Not knowing what should he do man took girl with him. Somehow he couldn't just leave her or inform Palace. He observed her as she slept, so fragile and weak.

- "Someone like that shouldn't be Sailor in first place. She was to be Princess, the one to protect." – he whispered and in this moment he decided not to inform anyone unless she wish for it

- "Serenity… "- she mumbled once more – "Uranus, where are you?"

- "I don't know any of this names, so she must be from Planet very far away, as I was suspecting." – in this moment she opened her eyes and with no emotions faced him, like she was empty inside.

- "So I survived." – voice was empty, not suitable for such gentle face. – "Who are you? Are you the one who saved me?"

- "Yes, I think so" – he smiled – "but there is no need to thank me."

- "I'm not going to." – her cold words hit him like slap across the face – "I wanted to die, I have no reason to live on."

- "Huh… "- man blinked – "You don't value your own life… What happened to your Planet?"

- "That is none of your concern." – Eos got up and looked past him like he wasn't there. – "I wanted to die along with everyone else, nothing more…"

- "Than go and die alone!" – with anger on his face he pointed at door, in next room little baby cried awaken from sleep. – "After all you would be burden to me."

- "I'm going then." – still calm she stood up and go out.

- "What I did wrong?" – asked man himself – "I wonder why she is so cold and empty… how much she lost to became like that, how much?" – he looked at bed and spotted silvery tears which turned into ash, deep in his heart his concern grow – "Why do I feel, that if she dies I will die as well?"

- "_You're right"_ – sad voice filled his head – "_That's right, if she will_ _take her own life everything will be over. Prevent this from_ _happening… Hikari Saoru, I beg of you…"_

- "Who is here?" – he called but there was no response – "What's going on?"

- "_You had been chosen… We saw your heart and we trust you_ _with our Lady… You had been chosen_. "– said faint whisper

- "I don't understand" – hearing his child cry he picked it up and calmed down. – "I don't know what to do…"

- "_Than we are lost…" _

During that time on the same planet Knight of Light was trying to get permission to search for his Lady. Current Kakyuu was very curious person and she tried to ask him many questions to avoid them he just said

- "You will help me or I will use force to get your help." – his voice was low –" I don't care about what you think in such moment. You may don't understand, but to us Lady Eos is more important than pacts or any alliance."

- "Who do you think you are?" – Three Sailor of Stars stood up to form line in front of Light.

- "And you? I'm asking only because she would approve that. There is no need… to get your permission." – on his smiled dark flash of light reveled new figure – "With two of us we can just ignore court ways "

- "Light! Behave!" – Darkness smiled softly at Kakyuu – "We are just in hurry and he is right, in such case you have no right to refuse, we lost Kingdom, Queen and Highest Princess as well as Eight Princesses of Planetary Pact… plus newest Prince."

- "Wait… that would mean…"

- "Yes Maker-san, that would mean disturbance in universe balance, we are responsible for keeping it in right place, but hove much we can do alone?" – Darkness was speaking in polite manner but it was clear that she would do as Light said.

- "Who is that Eos anyway?" – asked Starlight named Healer, her white hairs danced as she moved –" Some sort of Advisor?"

- "You would call her Advisor Queen, but for us she is Princess Eos. King told us to find her and return to rebuild Kingdom."

- "You still have King, so why are you in such hurry?" – asked one named Fighter

- "King have no power in our Kingdom, he put it upon Queen and since she was chosen by Eos-sama…"

- "Darkness!" – Light stopped her – "Can you feel? She is going to…"

- "No! That cannot happen!" – in second she turned into black beam and disappear along side with Light in his white form.

- "Maker…" - Princess Kakyuu rested on her protector shoulder – "I feel very weak now, my power is being drained away…"

Universe was collapsing, all rulers felt weakness and so did others. Eos stood near to the sea and lifted her arms, from her chest gray Star Seed come out, slowly she reached for it with intention to break it…


	2. Chapter 2

**There I go again. I hope you will like it**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Pain of lost**

Celestial Kingdom Palace was full of people In main chamber Queen and Her guests were talking, Serafin was sad his body strength was at edge since his life was bounded with Moon Power. Queen smiled sadly…

- 'I will prepare chamber for you, Serafin-dono… in my Kingdom you will find peace until she will reborn.'

- 'Burden, that what am I?' – asked King – 'She send me out in time like this.'

- 'That's not true' – Celeste pointed at stone placed in the room center, it shined brightly like sun – 'That's 'Source'… if it fall into Beryl hands.'

- 'I'm afraid, that it won't be that much good.' – Serafin voice was concerned – 'I can tell that her condition isn't very good… her mind is shattered, in such state… alone.'

- 'But you send Light and Darkness to get her.'

- 'For Eos existence is only few important people…' - said Serafin – 'Don't get me wrong, she care for all people in the Universe, but like anyone she also have dearest persons… she need them to exist, in this World which is changing rapidly. They were like she is to us… her reason to life and endure pain she is feeling.'

- 'Pain?' – King nodded

- 'Yes, neither of us felt it so much… to see countless generations, born to die.'

- 'Death is not bad thing.'

- 'Of course not, she know that too. But her trouble is right in that… you see no offend but you cannot understand. Pain of such long life… in which she is just Creator. We and even Serenity… all life belong to her, each Star Seed had been hers.' – Serafin looked into space – 'Her memory contains everything what happened, every act of our history even if she didn't saw it personally.'

**On Kimonku**

Saoru run as fast as He could, that voice told him things that He couldn't believe at first but simply... that wasn't risk you can take. Destruction of World just 'cos of some stupid girl…

- 'Where are you?' – as he shouted child in his arms cried – 'Damn, where are you?!'

- 'You are making her cry… '- said Eos, her hands were trapped in other woman grip, dark aura of that one feared him – 'You are hurting me Darkness…'

- 'I'm not letting you go until you swear that you won't try to hurt yourself' – sad eyes of other woman shined with tears – 'My Queen would never…'

- 'Queen is gone! Along with the rest!' – emotions came out from Eos for a second – 'All what left is few guardians and King Serafin… you should be with him right now.'

- 'If you die there is no need…' - said Light who came out from shadow, he looked pale like he was loosing power – 'If you die, there is nothing left. World is collapsing' – Saoru clutched his child closed to himself – 'and it will fall along with Creator.'

- 'There is no meaning in it existence.' – said Eos slowly – 'Humans are liars and easy to buy by darkness… They have no pride. From what I saw… before and now.'

- 'Hey, aren't you forgetting yourself!' – Saoru shouted hurt by such judgment

- 'I'm not human.' – Eos looked at Light – 'Even if I'm as weak as now… you two have no right to order me.' – she set her hands free and pushed Darkness away

- 'What is with that attitude of yours?' – Saoru grabbed her shoulder, but in the same moment he was captured by Light from behind and pressed to the ground, carefully to not hurt child.

- 'Be aware to who you are talking'. – said Darkness, she observed his face and attitude, since she became interest why simple citizen of Kimonku was talking to Eos like he knew – 'Are you the one who helped Eos-dono here?'

- 'Yes… I guess so' - whispered man – 'can someone tell me what is going on?'

- 'Light! Darkness!' – Eos voice cut air – 'You are strictly forbidden to come after me, go back to the King, or to space if you wish to spend last moments together' – on that she went away

- 'You know… I truly would like to know what is going on.' – said Saoru – 'I was told to stop her by weird voice 'cos if she dies…'

- 'Told?' – asked Light, on Darkness face appeared understanding

- 'Princess Pluto must be the one.'

- 'Think Darkness!' – Light was unable to believe – 'She is dead, there is no way for her to return in such short time… she may be able to travel in time but… '- he stopped hit with realization.

- 'That is right, travel…Pluto-hime is living beyond the time, she is unable to come and fight or so.. but contacting with one person isn't that much of braking the "time rule".'

- 'Especially if she had chosen someone who don't know this.'

- 'I'm getting even more confused.' – said man

- 'Our Lady Eos lost everything which was dear to her and with that she cannot live on… or so she believes' – said Darkness – 'As I suspected We are not good enough to stop her.'

- 'Her lower part was in blood, does she… was she…?' – he looked at his child

- 'Yes… she lost child, husband' – Light was observing Eos who stood far away looking at space. – 'also Queen and Small Lady who were dear to her. And beyond that' – he continued –' her Sailors.'

- 'Kingdom which was her greatest dream is in ruin.' - whispered Darkness

Something erupted in him, Saoru rushed to join Eos… that pain of losing dearest person must have been the same like his, that realization helped him understand her a little, but still…

- 'You have no right to throw away other lives only 'cos you are unhappy!' – he shouted and pointed at his child – 'Will you take her chance to live just for yourself…'

- 'Just for myself…'

Something broke inside of her, mind flushed with memories of the past… wish of being normal come out again, wish shared by all Sailors. Wish for one life

- 'Saoru, you are happy man.' – said Eos – 'To live your life in which no one is interest.'

- 'Huh…'

- 'I envy you…' - her eyes became sad – 'I envy you so much… being human is the greatest gift. To be born, to live one life… and than die.' – she reached to touch his child. – 'For being normal… I was target since the very beginning.'

- 'You know… '- her eyes which were now filled with great sadness made him feel guilty

- 'Be grateful for what you were, never think that being one of us is better. I'm sure you have less regrets than I, truth is that I cannot complain on how people are… That was me who created such imperfect beings… Serenity and Me.' – her face lost peace – 'We did that to not be alone, there is nothing in this world that came from anyone else than us.'

- 'Don't… are we that imperfect… for you kill yourself in order to dispose of us?' – he reached her hand – 'Are we?'

- 'No… I will die to pay for my own mistakes.'

- 'Is that really right thing to do? After all they send you here in some reason…'

- 'I don't care anymore. Serenity is not here… '- he remembered what that strange voice told to him, and…

- 'If you die, will there be a way for them to meet again? For that Serenity… and others who you love' – his voice entered her mind –' Will there be a way for them to reborn in new World in which their life may be better?' – single tear slipped from Eos eyes, than another… and another

- 'I… what did I… Serenity forgive me…' – on that he knew that he won, at least for now

- 'One day you will tell me, won't you?' – said Saoru – 'About your past and that Serenity…' - she blinked – 'I mean you will stay here, won't you?'

- 'I don't have any choice, since I have no power to go back… neither do I have someone to go back to.'

- 'You know… I may be human, but…' - he stopped and his face became red

- 'That's not important, you're the one who saved me.' – Eos silky arms took child from his. – 'What is her name?'

- 'Kyu, just like her mother' – for the first time he saw Her in his future, with Kyu and himself. – 'My wife passed away.' – he bitted his lip and tried again – 'Would you like to stay with us?' – seeing question in her eyes he quickly explained – 'Just stay… nothing more, you are our mother.'

- 'Saoru…' - she looked up to see Light and Darkness whose crossed sky to return at King side

- 'I'm sorry… I shall inform Princess and… '

- 'No, I would love to stay with the one who saved me'

Eos crossed her eyes with Saoru and let him lead her home. World calmed down… Source was pulsing slower but still it was giving huge power away… that power was keeping World from falling. Celeste smiled sadly at King who was sleeping now.

- 'I wonder how long it will take Eos-dono to regain her power, with just that we won't be able to do much against Dark matters.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**With passing time**

Peaceful land was bathing in rising sun, Eos stood outside of the house to catch first beams of light. Soft arms reached her hips…

- 'Mummy…'

- 'Oh, sorry little one, did I wake you up?' – Eos placed her hand on girl head – 'I was just looking at sun.'

- 'You do it every day. Why?' – girl pointed at sky – 'It's always the same.'

- 'It's not the same honey. - Saoru joined them - 'But still every day… rest more' – with concern he placed his hand on her shoulder – 'I can see that your condition is worst again.'

- 'It's one of my habits, that what it is.' – Eos smiled – 'Kyu, go and bring us some flowers.' – While girl was off woman looked at man – 'Do say such in front of her. But yes, last night something happened… I don't know what it was…'

- 'Tell me' – said Saoru – 'can't you stop sending of all energy you have. Your Star Seed will die if you continue this.'

- 'To late for you to say such…' - Eos placed her sad eyes on him – 'It was you who told me to live. If I would stop to share my power…'

- 'I've got them' – girl was back with bunch of flowers – 'Can we eat now?' – she pulled Eos by hand – 'Mummy I want pancakes…'

Saoru observed Eos while she cooked. his daughter had only her as mother. Kyu knew that Eos wasn't her real mother, but knowing just her made her fond of that strange sad woman. It was ten years already, since that fateful day…

- 'Eos-sama… '- his voice stopped her – 'I going to visit city, so write down what we need for home or whatever you may need.'

- 'Quit it already' – she placed huge pancake on girl plate – 'Don't address me in such way. Kyu eat up quickly so you could go along with your father.'

- 'I'm going to have bal at school in two weeks.' – mumbled girl with full mouth

- 'Don't speak while eating.' – commented Saoru – 'I should buy her a dress, what do you propose Eos-sama?'

- 'Man, I'm going to beat that phrase up from you someday.' – she whispered to herself – 'Just buy blue and silver silk, I will do better one.'

- 'Hurray! Mummy will do it!' – she landed in Eos arms – 'Go with me.' – Eos eyes crossed with Saoru's.

- 'Come' – stopped man – 'It's time to go.'

Eos looked after them with strange look in eyes, this girl and Saoru was actually what hold her here, her will to live was placed upon them. With delicate sad smiled she started to clean after meal. Deep inside she wandered what had happened last night in space, it was familiar pain and wave but…

- 'That was somewhere in the center of Galaxy.' – she mumbled – 'I'm sure that Galaxia worked that out.'

Softness of air was exciting, truth was that since she came her life was like she whished for future with Claudius. Single tear slipped from her eye, than another… next…

- 'I would like you to be here. Even if that was just you… no one else.' – she gazed at blue sky

When Saoru was back he spotted her at near hill, once he came closer he was able to hear her song which was reaching sky… no, space.

_**Hey, can you hear my voice?**_

_**Is it reaching the depths of your heart?**_

_**If I find a shooting star, will my wish come true?**_

_**Will it carry the words I couldn't say to you?**_

"_**Thank you". From the bottom of my heart,**_

_**I want to send you this song.**_

_**I will never forget the feelings,**_

_**That I just realized.**_

- 'I want just one person… why I can have…? '– tears went faster – 'Who the hell I am? Am I not Creator?'

- 'You are…' - Saoru aided her – 'Don't cry over things I cannot change… That will made me unable to help you.'- his eyes shined – 'I'm going to stay with you as long as he will take you back. You are not alone.'

- 'Saoru I'm glad to hear that, but it will be many generations from now.' – he placed his hands on hers – 'What is that?' – he kneeled

- 'I Saoru by my own will choose Eos of Sun over my own Princess.' – Somewhere in Palace Kakyuu felt like one person died, Saoru Star Symbol slipped from chest. – 'From now on by all generations those of my blood are to stay by Her side. With passing time we will heal all pain, take emptiness of her heart.'

- For the first time in ages She smiled without looking sad or so…

- 'I accept your life, along with oath… from now on till the end of time.' – from her chest floated Star Seed embraced with three others… it shined and turned into slight gold.

- 'Eos-sama… '- light coming from her took over him and died concentrating on his chest where it formed sun. She sang with trembling voice…

_**I saw it in a dream,**_

_**Hidden in the shadows of that day…**_

_**A shout, unheard by anyone.**_

_**The person you'll be tomorrow,**_

_**No matter how you envision it now,**_

_**Will be drenched by an eternal wish.**_

_**Clutch the fragments in your hand as they fall apart…**_

_**Bearing a tremulous heart, leap forth into the night.**_

_**You're living for somebody else,**_

_**So you should give your all right now.**_

_**Gently discard your false self**_

_**And became the real you.**_

Her eyes rested on Saoru who was powered up by Sunlight, he had an armor and sword now.

- 'From now, till the end… of my life'.

- 'I shall choose one of generation.' – Eos smiled softly

- 'Your powers are restored.' – shouted excited Saoru.

- 'No, not in level that should be mentioned.'

- 'Huh… '- Saoru looked at her concerned

- 'I cannot make you eternal… with passing time I will lose you as well.' – tear made long way to the grass.

* * *

What do you think?

Songs are from...**Busou Renkin** and **Fate-stay-night**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Once again my **Unknown Reader…** You never fail me… So about your Questions.

**1 **About Eos energy… I said once that if she die all Universe will. That is whole point here, to expand and even to survive… each Planet (and what is going with it, every Sailor) need specific power. That is power of Creators… considering a fact that Queen is no more, and also Serenity wasn't reborn yet, Eos is the only source of that power well, with help of that little thing on Celeste Planet . So its not to reach Claudius or send hope, simply that is for World Survival, that is why Eos is telling Saoru that if she is to no destroy world like he whished, she cannot stop.

**2 **About King, in chapter 2… I wrote that he is weak 'cos his eternal life span was part of bond with Queen. Queen Celeste is saying that she will get chamber ready. I'm sure you get it now, King is to sleep for a very long time, till his daughter will be reborn. Kinghts… oh, I cannot say that, you would not enjoyed later part…

**3 **About Saoru… he did get some powers, which will be shown soon, in chapter 5 I think so . But it won't make his life span longer or anything like that. He simply lost his right to name Kakyuu his Princess, but gained right to serve Eos as true Sun Kinght.

I hope that You understand everything now, but don't stop your questions if you need to know something more…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Kisenian Flower**

Eos smiled at Saoru and Kyu, it sure felt good to be around people again... They were at Bal in Kyu school. Kids and teens danced, adults took some drinks and rested during nice talks.

- 'Saoru? Is that you?' – Old woman stopped them – 'I haven't seen you at parties in years.'

- 'Mika-sensei…' - Saoru blushed and grabbed Eos hand – 'I would like to introduce to you…'

- 'Don't play in front of me.' – She lowered her voice – 'I was wandering how long it will take for you to decide… '- she looked straight to Eos eyes – 'Goddess Eos.

- 'You are elder, aren't you?' – asked Eos. Saoru was shocked, even more when he saw that Eos is not shocked at all. – 'Impressive… especially when Sailors didn't notice.'

- 'You decided that you will act like sister of Saoru wife, am right… aren't I?'

- 'Sharp mind, that's what you have.' – Eos offered her hand to old lady – 'I would like to talk with you for a while.' – she looked at Saoru – 'Look over Kyu, okay?'

- 'You have chosen well.' – old woman looked at man as he walked away – 'Among all man we have, he is most perfect.'

- 'That wasn't my choice, but yes I will thank Saturn for that… when I will be back.'

- 'I shall probably kneel' – woman face became formal – 'But considering fact that You are undercover here.'

- 'Don't bother yourself. There is no need to.' – Eos smiled at Kyu who waved to her and returned to dancing. – 'I'm living normal life here. For that one thing I'm happy… But its bother me, that it must by such situation.'

- 'I had strange feeling, about ten years ago…' - said woman – 'Lately I felt presence of almost blank Star Seed… Above all, Saoru acts were strange.'

- 'I'm glad that you kept that for yourself.' – Eos smiled. – 'I starting to reawaken my powers but as I am now... I can afford to have enemy here.'

- 'Sensei! Sensei!' – few kids run over to them – 'Who is that?'

- 'I'm… '- Eos tried to say something, but nothing come to her mind.

- 'That is Kyu second mother Eo-san.' – old woman replied simply. – 'Act properly and welcome her as you should.' – kids lowered heads and joined hands.

- 'May light of stars lead you to your destiny.' – said the older one – 'Blessing of Star Princess shall never leave you.'

Eos responded and following Mika-sensei advice went to speak with others. With her beauty and soft voice she was soon part of their society, also fact that old Sensei who was very respected welcomed her gave her huge handicap. Saoru observed situation from distance to make sure that no one dare to disgrace her in any way.

After few hours Kyu was resting on Eos knees as they both watched dancing pairs

- 'Can you sing for me?'

- 'Kyu, we are at Bal' – Eos petted girl head – 'that would be improper.'

- 'In garden… please, mummy.' – Eos gave up and they went off

In garden Eos looked up to night sky, like she was wondering what she should do, music and sounds of happy play inside made her little sad. It wasn't that she whished them bad things, just… why her Kingdom couldn't be like that? Or better to ask, why she couldn't live such life in it. Picture of smiling Serenity flushed into her mind, small teardrop went by her face as she started her song. More images went by her with each word, Claudius and Outers... Queen and Small Lady in day of her birth...

**Why**** am**** I**** standing ****on**** a ****cloud**

**Every**** time ****you're**** around**

**And**** my ****sadness**** disappears**

**Every**** time**** you**** are ****near**

**You**** must ****be ****an ****angel**

**I**** can ****see ****it ****in ****your**** eyes**

**Full**** of**** wonder**** and ****surprise**

**And**** just ****now**** I ****realize**

**Oooh**** you're**** an**** angel**

**Oooh****you're****an****angel**

**Oooh****you're****an****angel**

**In**** disguise, ****I ****can ****see ****it ****in ****your ****eyes**

**Walking**** down ****a**** crowded**** avenue**

**Other**** faces ****seem ****like ****nothing****n ext ****to ****you**

**And**** I ****can't ****hear**** the ****traffic c****rushing ****by**

**Just**** the ****pounding**** of ****my ****heart ****and ****that's ****why**

**You're ****an ****angel**

**You're**** an ****angel, ****baby**

**You're ****an ****angel**

**You**** must ****be ****an ****angel**

**Now**** I ****believe**** that ****dreams ****come ****true**

**'Cause ****you ****came ****when ****I ****wished ****for ****you**

**This**** just**** can't ****be**** coincidence**

**The ****only**** way ****that ****this ****makes ****sense ****is ****that**

**You're**** an ****angel**

**You're**** an ****angel, ****baby**

**You're**** an ****angel**

**You ****must ****be ****an ****angel, ****baby**

**Clouds ****just ****disappear**

- 'Mummy?' – Kyu asked with shaking voice –' Did I made you sad?'

- 'No, I just remembered something... Small Lady often asked me to sing for her, that is all.' – Eos embraced girl – 'Its hard sometimes to think that she is no longer with me, that this world can exist after what happened to her and others.'

They rested little longer and went to Saoru, who took them home. Eos slept very strong this night and she hadn't felt slight change in Planet Sphere as some strange flower Seed come down and landed on ground. Next morning she did noticed change, but soon other things took her mind. Saoru went off to buy few things and she stayed with Kyu. When work in home was done Eos rested on grass, dream come to her…

_Small Lady was playing in garden, suddenly one flower dragged her attention… it had strange aura and scent was like drug._

_- Eos-mama... I want that one._

_Next scene was showing dead Kingdom and Serenity encircled by that strange flower... Than it changed and Serenity was Kyu and Saoru were dead..._

- 'Noo!' – With scream Eos woke u

- 'Unpleasant dream?' – asked unknown voice – 'Maybe I can help?' – Some hands wandered by Eos body – 'Maybe little fun is what you need?' – man reached to her breast and squeezed one so hard that Eos eyes widened from pain

- 'Leave me alone.' – she pushed him away and tried to calm down – 'I don't want any trouble, just go away.' – She noticed Kyu on the ground

-'Hmm...' – man looked at girl too – 'I haven't done anything to Her… yet. But Saoru may not go back for a long time.'

- 'You are not human.' – Eos eyes at think that her precious Kyu could be hurt that terribly shaken from anger.

Eos mind erupted when man come closer and slipped his hand under girl dress to grope her chest… winds mixed into one which embraced Eos and with light speed Kyu was in Eos arms. Anger cried inside… than she spotted it flower placed on man heart.

- 'Kisenian Flower… '- Eos was hit by memory of the dream – 'Curse of lost dreams.'

- "What did you say?" – man aura grew and Eos quickly called for rest of her limited powers and in one blink of eye she was far away with Kyu in arms.

* * *

song is **Angel** - Madonna


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! It's me again. ****Don't worry about questions, I will answer all of them, no matter if they are written already… Just ask…**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Taken ****Knight**

_**Once upon time there was a Planet on which lived only one person, Kisen was its Sailor and only child. He loved gardens and flowers, his wish was to create most beautiful flower in the Universe**_…

Saoru rushed home with bad feeling in his mind. That was like she was calling him, his heart was racing. His mind erupted once he got home and saw it empty and air was shivering with his fear. Neither, Eos or Kyu were home.

- 'Saoru!'

- 'Oh, what are you doing here…? Ogan-san?' – Saoru felt something strange from his guest. – 'Haven't you met someone here? My daughter and Eo…'

- 'I saw them.' – man eyes shined with dangerous light – 'I would love to find them once I kill you.' – Saoru backed off a little – 'I will do few things with pleasure.'

- 'Ogan-san?' – Saoru felt his blood boiling on such words – 'You are not as you used to be.' – Saoru was thinking fast, about how to find Eos and his daughter, on that his mind and heart stopped for a moment…

**Flash back**

'_I Saoru by my own will choose Eos of Sun over my own Princess.' – Somewhere in Palace Kakyuu felt like one person died, Saoru Star Symbol slipped from chest. – 'From now on by all generations those of my blood are to stay by Her side. With passing time we will heal all pain, take emptiness of her heart.'_

'_I accept your life, along with oath… from now on till the end of time.' – from her chest floated Star Seed embraced with three others… it shined and turned into slight gold._

**End of the Flash back**

Golden light embraced him like back then, emblem of Sun Royal Family lighten up his forehead, words came to his mind…

- 'Heart of the Sunlight… Awake!'

His memory erupted with memories from Eos past, now once he truly called for his power he was Her Knight… First truly mortal being who obtained power to fight.

- 'Ogan-san…' - Saoru rose his sword – 'Where is She?'

- 'That is her sign and her unstoppable power…' - sounded whisper of something that Saoru couldn't see – 'Who are you? I'm sure that Eternal Guardians of Moon and Sun were all killed…'

- 'I'm Saoru… Knight of Sun until I die.' – his mind was attracted by vision of Eos on some road, power was fading away… no Her power was sucked away by flowers on both sides. – 'Eos… Eos!! '– Voice made whole Planet shake, even far away in Kimonku Royal Palace Princess felt strong pressure in air…

**In Kimonku Royal Palace **

Starlights were sitting near to the Princess, who looked pale and weak. She called for them 'cos Her Planet was calling for aid and she was unsure what is going on.

- 'Kakyuu-sama…' - Fighter unsure what to say looked at Maker

- 'We feel strange powers… and also some strange flower is…'

- 'I can sense that more and more of My people is falling into that Thing "arms". That is not pleasant feeling.'

- 'I'm afraid that this other powers may support it.'

- 'Healer!' – Kakyuu was little angry – 'Can't you tell…? That other power is attacked by that thing beyond all others, but there is also…'

- 'Third one.' – Maker looked at her computer – 'Its clearly one of our people, but for some reason waves of his mind are different, also his power do not belong here… But I strongly believe that He is on our side, I think That "Eos" is second power we felt.'

- 'If that is so' – said Kakyuu – 'He will protect Eos by destroying that Thing. I mean if his power are stronger.'

- 'I cannot tell'. – Maker mind flushed with memory from few years – 'Princess, do you remember those Sailors who asked about Eos…? Those who were looking for their Princess.'

- 'I wonder… they left so sudden in the second when my powers were drained for a moment.' – said Kakyuu – 'They said, that she is an essence of this Universe, that she is caring power greater than any other Sailor.'

- 'If that so, why she is not fighting?' – asked Healer

**Deep in Kimonku woods **

Eos tried to go on, but it was no use, she the greatest Creator had no power as she was now. Her mind slipped and she lost vision of reality. Kyu stayed close ready to protect dear mother, about whom she knew that her life is the must precious in Universe. When Eos light was to went out new one shined, also weak but much more determinate… shadow of man come to Eos aid and she in the darkness was able to see light.

- 'Serafin…'

- 'Eos-sama, why are you punishing yourself that much? Get over that what happened…'

- 'I did.' – Eos looked at Serafin – 'But my powers are not back, which mean that I have no right to call myself "The Greatest".'

- 'Did you heard yourself.' – Serafin seamed angry – 'You still think that person to blame is you. You haven't done anything wrong Eos. All you did was need.' – His eyes shined with tears – 'And if you are worried about Generals matter… after what they did such punishment was only proper. Its you, yourself who saw that as crime… so it is you who limited your powers.'

- 'Serafin?' – Eos tried to oppose but he just shake his head

- 'I'm not in condition to speak more, using projection is alone hard to me. I'm staying at Celesta Palace, I found it safe here… I shall wake up once Serenity will be reborn.'

- 'Forgive me…'

- 'Once more… there is noting I shall forgive you. We were not powerful enough, so its me who should ask forgiveness.' – Eos looked at him with disbelieve on such words – 'I also sent my Guard into space to have them watch over it.'

- 'Serafin, I don't…'

- 'Don't be worried, there is no need to. All you must do is survive and be happy, I'm sure that you found someone precious on that Planet.'

- 'I did.'

- 'Than, will you let them die?' – Serafin disappeared and Eos woke up to see Kyu acting like shield for her, girl powers was consumed instead of hers.

World stopped for a moment, Eos cried out to Heavens and ray of Sun power leaded Saoru to her, but his eyes were empty… his face was not smiling. On his chest rested Crimson flower, pain hit Eos with great power… guilt and emptiness.

- 'Welcome Eos…' - whisper gave her realization – 'I found your Knight and couldn't stop myself from taking him into my custody.' – she realized that she was goal all along, this Planet was attacked 'cos of her, Saoru was in that situation 'cos of her selfishness…

- 'Once more, I realize… I have no right to have normal life… Serenity… Kingdom…Saoru.' – she started to glow in golden aura, not warm but cold… like sun which is only shining – 'All had to suffer 'cos I dare to think of myself.'

Kakyuu felt burning rage of someone strong enough to destroy stars, in blink of eye she was ready to go… Three Starlights joined hands with her and went to meet source of that power.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cross your fingers for me, I have important exam tomorrow, if I pass it there will be only one left…**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Time of ****lost soul**

**There was once wandering ****Creator, Her loneliness ended when she met the other one, named Serenity. But in Greatest Creator mind being safe and happy wasn't suited for her. She was to bear everything on her own, she was to protect all… If she was to believe that, her light would become cold and empty… 'cos greatest power lead to loneliness.**

Eos mind erupted with power which she was holding closed deep inside, not power of Serenity partner, but more cold and unstoppable one… Anger which was once before free.

- 'Mummy…' - Kyu tried to reach Her, but all of sudden she was placed in some protective sphere

- 'Poor thing.' – Eos voice was without emotions, cold and formal – 'Soon I will end that, so you would return home with your father. For now stay inside.'

- 'Huh…' - Saoru smirked, flower on his chest shined

- 'Kisenian Flower… I should have known that you would go after me in such time.' – Her hand reached up, from air Wand come out – 'When I cannot protect myself… or better to say couldn't. I shall teach you to know your place, worthless plant… I cannot believe that you were created by one o Holy Being I made, what I disgrace.' – Cold light took over, her aura made all on Planet stop and froze.

- 'You are no math for me.'

- 'Huh, your not even my creation… you are disgraceful creature made by lonely Sailor, nothing more…'

- 'Mummy, why daddy is caring a sword? Mummy?!' – in blink of eye protective sphere was taken away from Eos side, Sailor in black suit with white hairs placed it carefully on ground – 'Sailor Star Healer…?'

- 'I would like to know what is going on.' – Demanding voice crossed air, Kakyuu looked at Eos. – 'Who are you?'

- 'Problems I see… I shall let you handle it.' – with that Saoru was taken away.

- 'That will be hard. I must contact others.' – said Eos slowly and her cold light sent ray to the space. – 'I'm not pleased with your action. You shall never bother yourself with my matters.' – Her eyes shined with anger – 'Star Kakyuu.'

- 'How dare you!' – one of the Starlights tried to attack Eos, but she was stopped by some kind of shield

- 'Star Fighter, I have no intention of harming you, but I may change my mind… Act with respect.' – Eos made few moves with her hands and sphere appeared near to her, Kyu cried inside. – 'Come out child. I promise you, that I bring him back, you have my word… That debt I have to both of you must be paid. He saved my life I will do the same with His.' – She put hand on girl head – 'Later I will take away power I have given to him and both of you will live normal lives. I shall go back to where I belong.'

Eos looked at sky from which dark ray came, Sailor Darkness paid her respects by kneeling on hands and knees…

- 'Creator.' – Darkness tried to hid her sad expression – 'What can I do to serve you?'

- 'Darkness, your response was quick. I need you and others to cover way from this Planet. I will handle Kisenian Flower, your work is to stop its Seeds from getting away.'

- 'Yes. Others are waiting on Planetary Orbit. I have a request…' - Darkness lowered head – 'stay safe…'

- 'I have no intentions of dying right now.' – Eos cold voice hit Sailors of Stars – 'Neither I nor any being born on this Planet… I think I made my orders clear, go!'

With small nod Darkness kneeled and than went of in ray of black light, few moments later strong powers embraced Planet. Serafin Guard made everything to make Eos wish come true. She looked at Kakyuu and her Sailors

- 'I shouldn't have come here in the first place, I'm regretful…'

- 'I… I don't think so…' - Kakyuu felt strange, she felt sorry for that woman, even if there was no reason to be. She had power and servants, but if that is so, why would she hide here.

- 'You are Eos of Sun.' – said Maker – 'The one who was lost ten years ago.'

- 'I had hard time… yeah.'

- 'They called you Creator… than you are one of Silver Alliance…Kingdom of Legends'.

- 'Fighter, I'm sure You would be liked by Small Lady…you remind me of Endymion'

- 'Who you truly are?' – asked Healer who felt strange attraction

- 'I? I'm Eos… You heard my name. I'm Creator. Nothing else, nothing more or less. Figure from shadow of history, who hide herself in Silver Milenium and once it fall came here.' – Eos mind was confused, all her actions till now she saw as mistake – 'Pitiful… I should never became that Eos…again. I will stay cold like winter Sun, so I would never lose the one I love.'

Soft wind embraced Eos as she said that, three Star Seeds shined around one, but its cold light was stronger this time and wind was colder than space. Eos looked at Sailors and later white wings appeared on her back and she rushed to where Saoru was, little does she now… her path was marked with tears, her heart cried over this coldness, begged for warm of love.

**Far away in Celestial Palace**

Source was shining dangerously, like it was saying " I'm dying " , World felt coldness and emptiness… Neither Serenity nor Eos sent warm to the World, all Sailors stopped… once more World was at edge, once more acts of few could decide future.

- 'If they are nor able to call her back, we may have troubles to survive until Serenity will reborn, neither Serenity would like to see such World…'

- 'With only pain and emptiness…' - Next to Celeste some spiritual being floated

- 'Serenity-sama…'


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks, ****you crossed fingers strongly 'cos I got A... perfect score. That was important since Teacher who gave this exam is one of those who will choose few students to lead them… help in next years. I hope to be one of his personal students, since they are always passing final exam and He is very supportive.**_

**About your questions: **

**1. Saoru got captured by Kisenian Flower powers 'cos all people have something what they want but can't have… what it is for him will be shown now.**

**Eos got strong hit, didn't she? She will do something… but as you can see, she is not herself any more…**

**2. Cold aura**** isn't rage from that time…(I'm sure I said that )… well it is Eos before she met Serenity, Eos who is lonely. True Creator, with no stronger feeling towards one nation or person. Simply Guardian of Creation.**

**3. About Kyu, she has no power, right now I mean… but she is living being with Star Seed, so she could handle such situation. But yes, she realize, that when her father will die, she will be next Eos Guardian.**

**4. Three Star Seeds that always support Eos are of course Uranus, Neptune and Saturn… Outers would never leave her alone if they had a choice, that was their oath… so now Star Seeds remain with her.**

**5. Queen… is spirit now, but how can she let Eos slip into the darkness or loneliness…? She cannot, read and review ******

**You can take your time, its not a race… I will always wait for words from you.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**True face**

Sailor's looked at their Princess, who embraced girl, she could clearly feel, that also she wasn't hers any more.

- 'Tell me, why I can't sense my power from you?'

- 'I'm life that belong with Eos-mama.' – said girl, who now realize that she have no time for tears. – 'My life…'

- 'Since when?' – asked Maker, but girl haven't responded

- 'I must inform Sensei, she will know what to do… even Mummy respect her so much.' – Kyu rose up to her feet, she could feel weakness in entire body

- 'Sen…sei?' – Kakyuu blinked – 'there was someone who knew about Eos and…'

- 'Don't feel offended, its just you haven't notice… its not like we are enemies.' – said girl – 'I would never dare, since I was born under your power.'

- 'Kyu-chan! Kyu-chan!' – voice of young boy reached them, as he moved closer he blinked with strange expression at his ruler, but after few seconds he regained control – 'Sensei told me to get you at once, she is saying that you are to join her… that you are not safe.' – he seamed to be concerned about such explanation

- 'No one is… Mae Hoshi-kun' – Kyu smiled, despite fact of dangerous matters, that was funny situation – 'but you are forgetting that you should kneel before Her. She is your Princess… mummy would not be happy to see such disrespect.'

- 'Wait, Mummy?' – Maker was thinking rapidly for few minutes and those words woke her up

- 'Are you by any chance…' - Kakyuu continued after Maker – 'Daughter of Eos?'

- 'I?' – Kyu stopped and observed Hoshi as he kneeled in front of Kakyuu. – 'I'm only worthless child of this Planet, who was kindly adopted by her… she said to me that father saved her life, she stayed with us… despite the fact she was Creator, she acted like normal Woman would.' – Kyu embraced herself – 'I'm nothing compared to Small Lady or child that Creator Eos lost, but still she called me hers.' – Tear run by her face – 'I must be worth of such kindness and I will be'

- 'She… have such feelings?' – Fighter gave signal to the rest, they were to leave

- 'At least she had.' – said Kakyuu – 'Which mean that we are in trouble if won't regain them'

Crossing such distance in short time was dreadful, Serenity rested on orbit… she had borrowed power from Source to get here and was somehow worried about Eos reaction. Gracefully she landed on ground next to village, she spotted old woman. Mika-sensei lowered her head and paid respect to Queen.

- 'Creator…' - she whispered

- 'You must be Elder, skillful one.' – faint figure of Queen smiled –' I'm glad that Eos have someone like that here.'

- 'I'm not of use, like you see… I called for girl who Eos adopted, I hope she will bring Eos-dono back from such state.'

- 'I hope so' – Serenity looked around – 'What is going on here? I can sense…'

- 'We are in mess.' – said Kyu, who came in that moment – 'Mika-sensei, who is that?'

- 'Childe..' – Queen Serenity embraced girl – 'Scent of Eos is strong on you…'

- 'Who are you?' – girl stepped back – 'You are not human and your existence is faint.'

- 'I'm not enemy.' – Queen pointed at her mark – 'I'm White Moon Queen…I was… '

- 'Silver Millenium Queen…?'

- 'Yes, but…' - Serenity hold girl in her arms –' you are not to kneel before me… the one who Eos love.'

- 'Love?'

- 'The most now… to think that it is little girl, the one who holds such power in grasp. '

- 'Power?' – Kyu asked slowly

- 'Yes, childe… You and Your Father. I'm taking that He was taken by Flower.' – In sudden light they were taken to where Eos was, but Queen

Embraced in cold light Eos looked at Saoru, Kisenian Flower shined on his chest.

- 'I no longer care if he loose his life… Why should I?'

- 'You are lying…'

- 'I'm not… what do you think I faced ever since World Creation? Death is every day, common thing… If you ask me, not bad one, since mortals can trust that some day their misery will end.' – Eos allowed her aura to grow more, in it infinitive light she rested assured. Words started to slip from her lips

**Stars are born and die,**

**Repeating the same thing for eternity,**

**The next day and the next night, and after that,**

**They are the stars which are born and then vanish.**

Near to Eos light which was shining warm appeared, Serenity with soft smile responded, as if she was doing it every day, her mind returned to their first meeting.

**I shall show you my power.**

**It's an extremely small power.**

**But, when I combined it with yours,**

**It became a large power.**

Serenity reached out her hands to embrace Eos, soon she bind their hands and faced her looking right into Eos eyes.

**Without living any holes,**

**We pile our finger on each other…**

**One by one, hand by hand, let us join together.**

Eos heart responded call, like it did so many years before and Eos was now whispering

**Everyone is miracle.**

**We look towards the heavens**

**And bringing down the light of peace. **

Tear slipped, but warmth that Serenity expected hadn't come. Eos pushed Serenity back with words colder than stone.

- 'Your are not Serenity, she is dead… '

- 'I'm here.'

- 'You are spirit, I cannot even tell that is you by aura.'

- 'That is true '– Queen lowered head – 'I have no longer right to call you by name, or stand in your presence with head rose up, Creator Eos.'

- 'No, just no longer… I cannot accept your advice. I'm myself again.' – Eos looked away –' I regained control…'

Eos called for power to finally attack Saoru, her wand created beam which took sharp of word, true Sword of Sealing. Once she tried to reach him her path was blocked by Kyu, who finally was able to move. She was so shocked by Eos aura that only such great danger could awaken her.

- 'Mummy! Mummy stop! '

- 'Step back kid.'

- 'Mummy if you dislike us… punish me.'– girl asked

- 'That is not your fault.' – that hit her, Eos realized that is wasn't Saoru fault either… neither do Hers.

Serenity smiled at Eos, whose aura shined…

- 'Your true self is one from our Palace, smiling Advisor who was never wrong. All you did was good. Never forget that there is destiny that cannot be stopped, even you don't have power over that.'

- 'Serenity… I…'

- 'Eos, I'm glad you are back…' - Queen faded away

Mika smiled, but soon she run as fast as her legs allowed her, in few second she was sheltering Kyu from Kisenian Flower attack. I all that mess they haven't noticed enemy growing power. True battle was about to begin. Eos placed injured Mika in shining sphere and faced Saoru… No, Kinenian Flower.

- 'Give him back! Return Him to me…'

- 'What for?'

- ' I need him.'

- 'And have you ever wandered, what he need? ' – Flower question stopped Eos – 'Fact that He is under my control mean that have a wish, thing that he desire at all cost.'

- 'Saoru… desirers…?' – Eos lifted her head up – 'He wish to protect Kyu. That I know.'

- 'Saoru is human, He is a man. His desires are not different.'

Eos eyes were wide open now, she was acting like his wife in all means accept one… She lived with Him, cooked, even caring for his child…But clearly putting it that way… he must have loved her. Eos cried, her tears hit ground… Saoru ignored Flower order to attack now, he slowly went next to Eos…

* * *

Thanks for reading this far, I don't own Sailor Moon… but Eos, Serafin, Saoru and few others are mine. I hope that history I will make will by good enough to read.

Song used in this chapter isn't mine…That is ending from **Night Wizard**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Wish that cannot be granted.**

Saoru put his hand on her arms, his aura changed a bit, he was more like himself… in that moment nothing was matter accept of them.

- 'Did I made you cry?' – sadness in his voice was true

- 'I'm at fault.' – Eos looked at him – 'Come to think of it I have never bother myself to think about your desires, haven't I?'

- 'I have never told you.'

- 'That is true, but… It was me who invaded your home and family.'

- 'Never say such. You are not bother, I'm happy to be…' - he stopped and for Eos all became clear, such situation happened 'cos he doesn't know who he is for her

- 'I have never…'

- 'Never… '- he stopped her –' You never told me about what happened in your Kingdom, all I know is what I was told that very first day, you don't trust me.'

- 'Saoru?'

- 'I have no trust for me, which is normal… Who I am to ask, isn't that right?' – Flower was feeding up Saoru anger and despair – 'I'm mortal who can replaced. That who I am to you…'

- 'Saoru, I have given you my powers.'

- 'You did that to trick me, so called great trust… but in the end that wasn't even good enough to clear fight with some Flower.'

Once he mentioned Flower Eos looked around to see horrible thing, power was drained from all accept of them… Kyu was on ground, so Eos in blink of eye transported her into space in which Sensei was. Flowers was about to send energy beam to attack Eos when from sky came other powers. Starlights blocked attack and Kakyuu bowed to Eos.

- 'We will take care of this.'

- 'Star Kakyuu…'

- 'I wish I had known… that you were here. I had Creator on my own Planet and I wasn't aware of that… Such hopeless ruler I am.' – tear slipped from her eye – 'But you will forgive me, ne? If I will win.'

- 'That wasn't test. I have nothing to forgive…' - she once more concentrated on Saoru – 'I hope I will be forgiven' – she whispered – 'Can you forgive me? I cannot love anyone accept my Claudius… but even so bothered you for so long. You have my trust, its just I cannot speak about that, yet.'

- 'Eos…' - Saoru reached to touch her – 'Don't say such… you are not bother.'

- 'I know I am. I have always known, but as you know I have no home to return. I stayed with you 'cos my selfishness. I want to have someone to love, even if I cannot… I…'

- 'Don't cry…' - Saoru was fighting darkness inside of him, that strong voice in his mind was ordering him to kill her… no to drain her power so he could became God himself – 'Don't cry… Eos…'

- 'I'm not good…am I?' – Eos lifted her arms – 'But as all my creations I'm making mistakes, you are who you are… and so am I.'

- 'Eos… '- Kakyuu looked at Creator whose light was now warm and soft unlike last time. Three other Star Seeds shined above her as she come to hug her Knight, it wasn't matter if he was controlled by other, he was hers

Golden light which wasn't seen for ten years shined once more, stronger more decided… with face buried on her chest he could heard her heart, which was beating along with the World. Tear slipped from Eos eye and landed on Flower which controlled Saoru, on that light erupted. All stopped… like they would be only ones in this Universe.

- 'I shouldn't have stayed with you.'

- 'Never say such.' – Clean Saoru voice hit her – 'It was me who never understood, it isn't important what I want.'

- 'That is not true.'

- 'It is Eos, You are Universe… My selfishness almost killed your light.' – Saoru pressed hand to his heart – 'I will understand if you take your gift back, I'm not worthy to have such power. I just hope you will find strength to forgive me and stay at our home.'

- 'Would you like that?' – Eos once more come to hug him tightly – 'Even if we will be back o the same life, even if nothing will change… and I will stay as your friend and nothing more.'

- 'You can be who ever you wish. That is for you to decide…'

Eos shined more and with that they returned to reality, right in time 'cos Starlights were in need. Kakyuu was hurt, or so it looked 'cos she was on ground not moving… Her Sailors tried to fight back, but against power of whole Planet that was impossible. Eos smiled softly…

- 'It is angry 'cos you are back to my side, Knight Saoru.'

- 'I know.' – Saoru looked at his child in protective sphere – 'I will have to talk with her later, I did something horrible.'

- 'That wasn't you. If you have to blame someone it should be me, I'm the one who gave you power which is targeted by all evil in this Universe.' – Said Eos on which Saoru just shake his head – 'Let's end this and return home, shall we?'

- 'Hai…'

Light which is warmer then Sun light up whole Planet and true Creator stood in front of her enemy… very soon it was all over. Kakyuu kneeled to Eos and so did other Sailors. But impact of this battle was greater that anyone could suspect… very soon Eos peace was disturbed… again.

* * *

To know what will be read next chapter... And reveiw...


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! Abort being personal student... that is not so easy. Many of us hope to be**** chosen , so just A isn't good. I must hope that he saw me as superb student, but that is known only for him. So we have to wait till next semester. Today I took last exam and all I have to do is wait for result.**

**Returning to the story, I see that you like it so I'm very glad… I have another surprise for you, you said that you would like to see Saoru and Eos, sorry but in order to follow my path story is cut and taken into far away future… but don't worry step by step I will make it all clear. But I promise you that some flash backs with them will be added. **

**Chapter 9**

**When Their light shined... again..**

In Star Palace was place to which no one could enter… accept for chosen ones. It was said that they are all family… child's of man who saved Creator and World. Many generations passed since that moment… nearly Milenium. In central chamber of that area she was said to sleep… Eternal one.

Young girls in white dresses bowed to Queen, ceremonially without kneeling…

- 'Kakyuu-hime, we are glad to see you and we want in the name of our mother to greet you as ruler of this Planet.'

- 'You are?'

- 'Youngest daughters of present Priestess Kyu.' – said one – 'We assure you that we will support you any time. Eternal One wish you happiness and long rule.'

- 'We wish for the same, we will prey…' - said other – 'We were ordered to tell you that the two of us are official… no one higher in rank will come to speak with you, accept of one situation.'

- 'If She will be close to awaken?' – asked Kakyuu, on that she got their cold glare

- 'Speak about Eternal with great respect, she is our Creator… your power and throne were granted to you by Her.' – Some noise stopped their speech, someone run very fast and entered Throne Room without proper introduction, but on his face great emotions were shown…

- 'Kyu-sama is calling for Her daughters.'

- 'Mao-kun, what is the matter?' – the one closer supported him as he rested on wall

- 'Great Three are separating from Creator, in this very moment… presence of Lady Hikari and Lady Hoshi is needed.' – their eyes were wide open now, without saying even one more word to Kakyuu they run off.

**EOS DREAM**

_Stars were bright and t__ime was peaceful, but in lonely home sadness crushed happiness, Eos was about to cry._

_- 'Don't make such face… I'm only human after all.' – Saoru smiled –' I can have replacement.' – his white hairs shined in candle light_

_- 'No, I should have been… I still can...'  
_

_- 'Don't say such, I was born as mortal and die was written in my destiny. After all I won't be of use when He will be reborn… __If I were to become eternal I would have to face His return to your side.' – Saoru looked at his sword – 'I wouldn't be need. Till that time those of my blood will protect you.'_

_- 'But..'_

_- 'H__umans are to die… Isn't that greatest of your gifts? You said it, only thing that you envy us… '- his hands rested on hers – 'I had all I wanted and my life was of use to Creator, I may die calm_…'

**END OF THE DREAM**

Current Kyu was unsure what to do, not only Star Seeds were separating but also Eos condition was worst that normal., like she had nightmares or so…

- 'Mother!' – girls stopped with high respect and bowed to Creator and later to their mother

- 'Clam down girls. I have request…' - she looked at them worried – 'Creator seam to be in pain, She is suffering.'

- 'It may be that separation from Great Three caused bad memories and nightmares to return.' – said Hikari – 'She need our support and love…'

Eos cried, in her sleep she once more felt pain of lost… she was alone in dark space. There was nothing… Kyu kneeled near to bed as well as all her children and people from Saoru blood, room was full now, light of Star Seeds finally separated and Eos calmed down as if she resigned. From sphere which was like wind words came…

- 'Thank you. Blessing of Uranus shall never leave you…'

- 'I made right choice.' - They heard from dark orb – 'My blessing shall never leave your side.'

- 'You may count on us when ever you need help.' – said last light ball – 'that is my promise under light of Neptune… We are ready…'

On her words space was cut, it was like doors which had been opened… from mist fourth light shined and three was taken in, to travel… to return where was place for them to be.

Kyu sat on bed to comfort Eos who was very calm outside, but somehow Kyu knew that inside of Creator storm erupted…

**EOS DREAM**

_- 'Eos I have loved you from that first moment.' – old man rose his hand to touch her silky skin__, to wander by her hairs – 'You have never changed, even a bit… you where not for me, who turned into such disgraceful being.'_

_- 'No, for me you are still… your soul is the same.' – Eos lowered her head to rest on his still warm chest, for the last time – 'I don't want you to leave me, stay by my side…'_

_- 'I'm nothing more than mortal who could stole few kisses that belonged to God.' – his eyes slowly lost their shine –' I hope that you don't regret that you come here__… Tell me, Eos…'_

_- 'No…' - she looked into his eyes – 'I'm happy… '- silver tear slipped from her eye when she put her soft lips on his to give him last kiss – 'Thank you… '- she said to him, but he could hear that, he died already… she was ALONE!!_

**END OF THE DREAM**

Kyu looked at her precious ruler, Creator was obviously in pain… she called for memories of past times, since she was container for past generations, softly she put Eos head on her knees and sang

_**I saw it in a dream,**_

_**Hidden in the shadows of that day…**_

_**A shout, unheard by anyone.**_

_**The person you'll be tomorrow,**_

_**No matter how you envision it now,**_

_**Will be drenched by an eternal wish.**_

_**Clutch the fragments in your hand as they fall apart…**_

_**Bearing a tremulous heart, leap forth into the night.**_

_**You're living for somebody else,**_

_**So you should give your all right now.**_

_**Gently discard your false self**_

_**And became the real you.**_

- 'You trusted us and I will make sure to never fail you…' - Kyu white fingers want by Eos hairs – 'Neither I nor one of mine…' - she embraced all who were in the room, thirty peoples lowered heads, they were all from Saoru blood, his oath lived in their vain and minds.

- 'Mother…' - Hikari put fresh flowers near to the bed – 'We had met new Kakyuu and saw young Sailors.'

- 'They are not strong enough to protect anything… at least not yet.' – said Hoshi

- 'That is why we are here. One of us is always Knight created by Her holy power, we don't need their protection, especially now…' - said Kyu – 'I'm sure that Sailor Pluto would never leave Creator alone if something was to happen.'

Young Kimonku ruler Kakyuu sat on her throne, near to Her were little Fighter, Healer and Maker. Their memories of past were still very clouded and Sailor minds were not awaken…there was still time for them to gain this knowledge, deep in Her dream Eos smiled 'cos She felt irritation from them… sure when you don't remember past fact that in your own Palace exist someone more important is not easy to understand.

Eos wasn't alone and she realized that, but she wouldn't awake… not yet.

* * *

Song is not mine...I took it from **FATE-STAY-NIGHT...** I used it before when Eos turned Saoru into Her Knight


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I hope ****you enjoyed last charter, I must tell that I'm getting nervous 'cos now I will soon get to the main part of story... to end this part no worries still few chapters but next part of 'Eternal' is taking place on Earth, so… gosh! I can't wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The brightest light**

Kyu was right In Her believing, nothing come... somehow they normal lived for a few years. Doing everything in the name of the one who slept. Devote entire life to her, give up outside World just to be by Her side. Kyu was proud of her mission, like many before her was, she could remember them all to the first Kyu and Saoru. She hoped that during her life span the one she love will awake.

It was few years after Saoru death, Eos suddenly decided to put herself into long dream, Kyu known why… to not see any more deaths. That was wise… probably that prevented Her from falling. Kyu sat close to Eos and tried to remember Eos from long lost past… those days which She spent with little Kyu.

- 'I wonder if you are dreaming about them right now.' – whispered Kyu – 'Or maybe about your Serenity… I don't know, but I hope that dreams are good, dear Eo-mama.'

Yaten looked at his brothers, they run from lesson about Kimonku history, which they were to know for the future sake.

- 'I hate those lessons.'

- 'Yaten, little knowledge won't kill you.' – said Taiki who just ended reading and was unhappy for such sudden run, he had few questions for teacher

- 'I'm sure it will.' – said Seija – 'Give up, we hate it… You can go back if you want.'

- 'Alone? And what I will tell?'

- 'You see yourself, '- smiled Seija –' now were should we go?'

- 'We are going to be worthless Sailors.' – Taiki looked at space above

- 'Power is all what matters.' – Seija spotted girl in white dress – 'Is that one of the priestess?'

- 'She is…' - said Yaten – 'But back to our matter…'

- 'I know where we go!' – said happy Seija – 'We will see if that Creator really exist.'

- 'Quit that joke, I can't believe that you are twelve already'- Taiki looked other way – 'How about some ride… I wasn't using horse for some time already.'

- 'I'm not joking.' – assured black haired boy – 'Why shouldn't we? We are Sailors of this Planet.' – after those words he hurried after priestess.

Living him alone wasn't wise so Yaten and Taiki went after him and soon they were in sealed part of Palace. They hid whenever they saw anyone.

Kyu just changed Eos cloths into fresh ones now she was brushing Her long hairs. Softly she made them shine like silk.

- 'Did you know, mother? Solar System became brighter lately… I heard from my daughters, who talked to wanders.' – Kyu stopped her work for a moment to open window – 'I'm sure you know, last that isn't shining is white pearl, named Moon. But soon…'

- 'Kyu-sama!' – one of the priestess called out – 'We have intruders Kyu-sama!'

- 'What?!' – Kyu rushed to doors – 'You cannot be serious!'

- 'Leena saw shadows in corridor so we must assume that.' – on such words Kyu run off closing doors very carefully, but little does she know that intruders were already right after window which was now open.

They heard when Kyu run, so they slipped inside. Taiki in second was near to the bookshelf, Seija spotted sword and went to look at it and… Yaten saw only person on the bed, the one who put herself into long sleep, never before any woman made his heart beat so fast. He had to confirm that she was real, but once he was few step from her something happened. Energy which was sleeping inside of the Creator for so long snap out. Star Seed shined strongly and pushed him back…

- 'No way…' - mumbled Yaten – 'She is sleeping and even so, her power is active.'

- 'We shouldn't be here…' - said Taiki – 'That power I felt, she isn't just Sailor. Than she must be'

- 'Creator' – ended someone else – 'So the one who interrupted our peace are Sailors of the Stars.'

- 'How can you know? We are in our…' - Seija tried to say something more

- 'I'm Kyu, blessed by Creator, I have memories of all Chosen Ones before me . I can tell who you are… Fighter, Healer and Maker.' – She slowly went to Eos side and somehow power wasn't pushing her back. – 'You must realize, that even you were forbidden to come here. Eos-sama is not in condition to loose any more power than she do. Whole System is being reborn to what it was…many Sailors have to return.'

- 'Forgive us.' – Taiki bowed and he made other two to do the same – 'We run of from lessons, that action have nothing do with Princess Kakyuu.' - he explained

- 'Serenity…' - Eos mumbled in her sleep – 'Small Lady… '

- 'Eos?' – Kyu attention was taken from them to Her Lady – 'Calm down…' - Eos fast breath made her worry – 'Nothing happened.'

- 'Serenity…' - Star Seed shined with the strongest light ever, soon it was powered up by some other Crystal which shined like it was pulsating with many different types of power, also Eos body was embraced by golden light coming from Her chest. – 'Serenity! '– Great beam of power left her, on which she calmed down

- 'What happened?' – Yaten looked like he was worried – 'Will she be all right?'

- 'Serenity?' – Taiki made one step closer – 'Is that referring to Moonlight Goddess Serenity who died long time ago?'

- 'To be accurate, to Her daughter… she also died back then.' – Kyu stood up – 'Leave at once. That is no place for you to be… I will talk with your Princess later.'

When they went off, Kyu smiled and closed window.

- 'Don't be too harsh.' – said soft voice

- 'Eos… sama.'

- 'Kyu, there is no need to be so formal, we are alone.'

- 'Mother Eos, to finally see you awake.' – Kyu slowly reached to touch Eos hand – 'I'm happy.'

- 'I'm too.' – Eos stood up and looked around – 'You prepared this room?'

- 'You shall say that 'we' did, generations of Highest Priestesses.'

- 'Thank you. You kept your word and protected me for so long.'

- 'Our family will never throw away that oath to protect you at all cost.' – Kyu looked at her Lady with great love – 'We devoted our life, our entire being… And I finally see you awake again, it was worth of waiting… '

- 'Kyu… '- That wasn't her Kyu, but scent was the same. Eos embraced woman and whispered – 'my child…'


	11. Chapter 11

**I think that charter 10 contain answers for your questions, but to be sure...**

**Kyu is another reincarnation of Saoru daughter, that is ability given by becoming Knight of Sun, but as you can see Saoru was replaced by her… to not make him suffer once Claudius return. **

**Yes, Outers were to be reborn so, they had to return into their System.**

**Eos put herself into sleep soon after Saoru death… I think that seeing Kyu death could be to much for her. Remember Kyu took place (if that is possible) of Eos child, so seeing her death could bring Creator into madness.**

**As you read in Chapter 10 Eos was awaken right after Serenity was reborn.**

Ps. I just read your second review, but I will leave answers 'cos they may be of use for someone else. You shall never be sorry for asking, how could you know that I put answers in next chapter??

Ps2. Yeah, that will be hard task for Eos, but before she will face great danger… and try to stop Beryl without braking rules. ouuups I'm saying to much

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**World that had been changed**

Eos was walking by Palace corridors, she was told that Kyu left to speak with Kakyuu. Soon she reached her destination, she doesn't react on servant who demanded to know her name, she pushed doors herself to see like Kakyuu lectured her Sailors in Kyu presence.

- 'What you did was disgrace for your past selves who vowed to never enter this chamber.' – Kakyuu looked angry, but out of sudden she felt that something else dragged Kyu attention away from this matter. – 'What's the matter? Lady Kyu?'

- 'You shouldn't get up so soon…' – completely ignoring Kakyuu, Kyu bowed and with great respect offered woman who just entered her arm to hold on to. – 'You can get dizzy anytime now.'

- 'I'm completely fine.' – Eos smiled at Kakyuu – 'So that is Kakyuu? I hope that Kyu wasn't to harsh on you or your Sailors. Its not like thay did some horrible thing'

- 'Who are you?' – Kakyuu stood frozen by woman grace, perfection that was fit for Queen, radiant light which should embrace Gods

- 'You are…' - Yaten lifted his head – 'You are…'

- 'You were more confident last time, Star Healer.' – Eos bit her lip to not laugh – 'You look as you were afraid of me.'

- 'Eos-sama, I present you Kakyuu… Star Princess' – Kyu did presentation – 'Star Princess, feel honored to meet Eternal One, Creator Eos.'

- 'I…' - Kakyuu wasn't sure how to react or what to tell, she was just young girl after all

- 'I would like to thank you for letting me rest in your domain for so long.' – said Eos- And also ask for sheltering me still. Until my home will be ready to welcome me again.'

Eos slowly went to Kakyuu side and embraced girl, whispering some sort of words that no one else could hear. This moment was stopped by appearing some strange light, something like doors cut space and Sailor with long Key which was probably weapon…

- 'Stay back!' – Fighter prepared to strike an attack but in blink of eye she was frozen

- 'Behave young one.' – Sailor didn't even looked at her, instead kneeled in front of Eos – 'Eos-hime… I'm glad to see you.'

- 'Puu…' - Eos put hand on Sailor head – 'There is no need to be alarmed, she is my Time Sailor… Guardian of Time and Space Gates.'

- 'Can it be, that she is… '- Kyu bowed – 'The one who talked to my father, all those years ago.'

- 'You are from Saoru blood, I was sure that he won't fail me'. – Pluto smiled at girl – 'You mission is complete now. Soon our Lady will be back to our side.'

- 'My mission will never be complete, as long as there is darkness which will try to obtain Eos power.' – girl stood up and faced Sailor – 'I realize that I have no power compared to yours, but even so…'

- 'Forgive me that insult.' – Puu bowed slightly –' I didn't mean to say that you are no use.'

- 'I know. You just want me know my place.' – Kyu looked back – 'I know it, when my Master will go away I will stay and protect this land which sheltered Her for so long despite danger. I knew that this will happen.'

- 'Saturn was right.' – Puu smiled – 'So very right.'

- 'Puu, I'm sure that there was a reason for you to leave Gates.' – Eos eyes became serious – 'And it wasn't just to greet me.'

- 'My Lady is right as always.' – Sailor hesitated a little – 'But I not sure if that is something that can be told here. Taboo… '- Eos nodded to that

- 'Than shall we enter your space and talk? That is fine with me.' – Hearing that Pluto catch Eos hand and took her in.

It was so long but corridor was still the same, full of mist that was hiding future… Countless images filled Eos to the core of her being…

_Girl__ with long blonde hairs run from home to school she met cat… Same girl was given brooch… She met man…_

- 'History will be rewritten…' - whispered Eos – 'Serenity and Endymion…'

_Man took form of Knight and girl was Sailor who looked for Princess… In the end they were all dead again._

- 'I must trust, right Puu?'

- 'Hai, My Lady… But even getting to that moment is unsure'

_Crystal City bloomed from Earth, glorious Queen was to rule for eternity_

- 'Beryl will try to stop this. I know but I have no right to interfere. Inners failed, Princess fallen without using any power approved for Eternals… Rules won't let me.'

- 'That is true, You shall not enter Solar System until that battle end, but if Beryl try to obtain something hidden in Celestial Domain, what shall I do then?'

- 'Pluto, is that what I think?' – Eos focused on Celeste and she saw images more clearly –' If that is so, I have right to break taboo.'

- 'To some point yes. '– nodded Pluto –' But please don't go alone. Despite the fact that King is there…'

- 'I know, others are in space to guard it. Inform them about Beryl, say also that they are forbidden to go near of Solar System.' – Eos let one tear slip –' I would like to protect Serenity but its her fight, as Eternal she must reclaim what belong to her…'

Next second Eos was on Kimonku, Gates closed and she went off from Throne Room without even speaking one word. She was walking by Gardens to calm her mind and soul. Her song broke silence…

**Floating in the sky, the invitation of the Moon**

**Shines bewitchingly**

**The brimming tears overflow and fall**

**Memories sealed were opened**

**The cruel past, the destiny I bear **

**Without averting my eyes, I exceed them**

**Floating in the sky, the red symbol**

**Guides me through the depths of time**

**To the friends I was able to met **

**And the future that cannot be lost**

**If this body is injured, **

**I will not give in to despair**

**Thus, along with this scattering World,**

**I will now be reborn**

**I want to protect, so important to me,**

**The smiling faces I should love**

- 'I will prevent tragedy this time. I trust Serenity with Beryl.' – she whispered to herself

- 'What was that song? '

- 'Healer? Did you went to look for me?' – Eos faced Sailor –' There was no need, I know this Planet very well… Like all others.'

- 'You are not angry at me, are you?'

- 'No fear, Healer. '– Eos smiled – 'Its not like you done something bad.'

- 'I… I just…'

- 'Healer, I know. Light of Creator may capture eye, may drive insane, you didn't offend me in any way.'

- 'Is that true? Is that true that you were saved by one of our man?'

- 'You mean Saoru, don't you? Yeah, that is true. He was normal, mortal or what ever you call this. He saved me by showing value in life' – Healer looked little lost. – 'I know that you skipped lessons… but you should try to learn at least that much. I lost all I loved and my wish was to die, back then if I hadn't meet him…'

For long time they wandered in gardens, in Healer eyes She was most perfect. Kakyuu who watched them knew that…

- 'That won't work.'

- 'Of course it won't'. – said Kyu –' But truth is only one… There is no Sailor who won't fall for Eos or Serenity. Love for them is part of our being, after all Eternals are our Mothers.'

- 'Tell me Kyu-san… what will be now?'

- 'I don't know. But' – Kyu looked at Eos who was sleeping now with grass as bed, Healer kept Her head on knees. –' I don't need to know, I will just go after my Lady, no matter to where or for what.'

* * *

So what do you think? Review…

Song used in chapter isn't mine, that is Opening for anime called **Night Wizard.**

**Also Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, but Eos, Saoru and Kyu are mine.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! My Unknown Reader reviewed again******** I'm reading it right after party with friends from work, what a pleasant day… not only fun but also your comment.**

**About your questions…**

**Beryl know that neither Serafin nor his man were in Moon Kingdom back then. Anyone would be interested what they were doing when their Kingdom was falling. Isn't that right?**

**About taboo… yes, its like when Eos couldn't stop Kingdom from falling. Time Taboo and also rules of it were put by Eos and Serenity and they are binding even for them.**

**Serenity must reclaim her true power before seeing Eos again…when she win over Beryl Eos can return.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**What the**** "Source" truly is.**

In Eos mind many memories were floating, those pleasant mixed with dark ones. Somehow most of them were about Earth, she knew that Endymion and Serenity were there, also Sailors… hers and Inners. Her heart was crying to join them, but that wasn't possible.

This green land named Kimonku was to be her home for another few years, sitting in Royal Garden she mumbled to herself…

- 'No matter what will be, my heart is always beside you all. Its just we all have our roles to play.'

- 'Why would Creator say that?' – stopped her Taiki voice

- 'Taiki? You are not as Sailor today?'

- 'I prefer this form.' – he smiled as he bowed –' But if you see this as an insult…'

- 'No.' – Eos stopped his hand –' You asked me about something, you see fact who I am doesn't change anything in destiny matters. What is to happen, I can't control it. If I could…'

- 'You wouldn't be here.'– ended man –' how stupid of me to ask.'

- 'No, its common mistake. Most of you… I mean Sailor think that being one of Eternals mean being unbeatable or so.'

- 'May I ask one more thing?' – Taki looked at her – 'You love that Small Lady Serenity very much, I can see that. So why don't you go there? '

- 'Maker, do you realize what would happen with your power if you were to fail in your Princess protection?'

- 'I do.' – said man –' I'm Taiki. '

- 'So, Taiki… if you know about power decrease, why would you ask?' – Eos looked at man with pain – 'All of them were reborn as humans and mortals. Mine too, but when they met me and I approve them… Outer will reclaim immortality and lost powers. That is 'cos I'm still the same Eos I was. You cannot say that they fail in my protection.'

- 'True, they managed to send you away.'

- 'Inners died unable to prevent Princess death, so they lost true powers and right to be immortal. Their task will be put again on them.' – Eos picked flower and played with it – 'Serenity died without true fight, so it's the same with her.'

- 'I still don't get it.'

- 'Taiki, until She won't reclaim power she is to die someday… She must win and take over after Queen… balance of the Universe is at sake For such situation I also put rule, that is all.'

Eos stood up and went to her chamber, she rest beside the fire and closed her eyes.

- 'Can you hear me, Puu?'

- 'Yes, My Lady. – Pluto distant vice reached her – 'Is there any way for me to be of use to you, now?'

- 'Tell me Puu, I did right when I created it, ne? '– Pluto knew that her Princess was referring to the Source Matter

- 'I think that this was good choice. It just worry me that Beryl may get it, if she use it to revive Her Master…'

- 'I know, divine power born from me will give Metalia eternal life, equal to mine I think. Come to think of it, Source was born from my blood and power… so it contains power of all Planets and Stars.'

- ' That would be catastrophe'

Eos opened her eyes and looked at green land beside window. That all was to disappear if Beryl get Source, only power that can challenge Creator. Her mind slipped into memories once more, small Serenity face come to her mind, her little angle happiness was under question.

**Not knowing anything,**

**I counted the sands of time.**

**Inside a false dream,**

**I lose my words.**

**With a shaking gaze,**

**Into the flames.**

**My heart pledged,**

**For an eternity.**

**Let this prayer reach**

**Over the deep wheel track.**

**Until the end of this World,**

**I will fulfill my vow.**

With last word tear slipped from her eye, Eos missed all of them greatly. Smiling sadly she invoked another song

**Floating in the sky, the invitation of the Moon**

**Shines bewitchingly**

**The brimming tears overflow and fall**

**Memories sealed were opened**

**The cruel past, the destiny I bear **

**Without averting my eyes, I exceed them**

**Floating in the sky, the red symbol**

**Guides me through the depths of time**

**To the friends I was able to met **

**And the future that cannot be lost**

**If this body is injured, **

**I will not give in to despair**

**Thus, along with this scattering World,**

**I will now be reborn**

**I want to protect, so important to me,**

**The smiling faces I should love**

- 'You can come in, Yaten, I know that you are there.' – whispered Eos as she ended, once he entered she asked him – 'What do you want?'

- 'I just…' - Eos looked at him little worried

- 'Yaten I would like you to act normally.' – Her voice was somehow cold

- 'But, I need to tell you…'

- 'There is no need for telling something I already know. I don't feel the same so leave it be.' – Eos was sad to do this, but truth was harsh, soon she will leave this Planet and on Earth Claudius was already reborn. – 'I have someone I love.' – with that words Eos left him alone. On corridor she met Kyu who looked worried…

- 'My Lady, we felt something strange, you told us to follow certain dark power '– Kyu face was serious like never before –' Like you suspected it left Solar System and try to reach Celestial Kingdom.'

- 'How much time I have?'– Eos fingers stopped at golden key on neck

- 'Considering lack of it power, about two days.' – informed Kyu –' but it not much, our distance is much greater.'

- 'I have an idea.' – said Eos – 'Kyu, inform Kakyuu that I wish to meet with her, right now.'

- 'Yes my Lady.'

Eos looked at green land before her, sadness filled her from the bottom of her heart.

- 'Don't worry Saoru, this Planet shall be safe… This Universe will last forever. That will be my gratitude for you…'

* * *

Two songs used in chapter aren't mine, those are:

Ending for** 12 Kingdoms **

Introduction to** Night Wizard**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for calling it good.**** Big Brain? I'm not sure, but for me my stories are rest… for most I'm creating them just before I sleep… Later I'm writing them on paper and rewriting on PC. That is good fun for me and I'm forgetting all bad things that happened.**

**About your question, no… that is not something related to Silver Crystal. Source is Eos creation… apart from that, Source was taken to Celestial Kingdom before Queen used Crystal, ne? So Crystal isn't part of Source, neither does it created it. Think about it as about, container for creation power, made from… gosh! Again I would tell you to much… Read, review… Till next time******

**Ps. I'm sorry to make you wait for so long, but there is a lot of things I must take care off. On the top of everything my best friend is in hospital, so I'm worried and visiting often to check on her.**

**Chapter 13**

**Celestial Kingom**

Eos looked at Kakyuu. She felt guilty for bringing so many worries to this peaceful land. Now, again Kakyuu was the one to know first about danger to this Universe.

- 'I'm not going to let this happen, little one.' – assured Eos – 'Your Kingdom will be safe, as well as the rest of this world. As long as I have enough power to breath…'

- 'I wish I would be like you.'

- 'Kakyuu you will be great queen. You were chosen, I won't doubt in this choice.' – Kakyuu put her head on Eos knees, like daughter would do. –' Don't worry.'

- 'We shall go with you '– said Fighter – 'We can help, like our past selves did.'

- 'I'm not doubting in that, but your task is right here. My worries aren't yours' – Eos smiled softly –' I will use special way, so way won't take me long. I will be with Celeste before Beryl gets there.'

- 'That is… Princess tell something' – said Fighter – 'Healer…'

- 'I'm not going to let you, your matters are those here.' – Eos looked at Healer, who was strangely calm

- 'Are we so insignificant?' – Healer asked silently –' So weak? All we want is to be useful. There is nothing more we can do… Protect you is all we can.'

- 'Healer'. – Eos rose up slowly to let Kakyuu stood up as well – 'Its not matter of being useful, power have nothing to do with it.'

After saying that she just went off, soon in ray of light she started to leave Planet. When she was above Planet circle she took Key from her neck…

- 'I'm calling in your name… Father of Time, protect me… lead me, open the path for me. Show me future, you whose name is written on Gates, Kronos!'

Space was cut, Her call is something that cannot be stopped… Starlights who hurried to her side looked in awe. Not often you can see such thing.

- 'She is a god… '

- 'Maker, we must go faster!' – shouted Healer

They reached Eos quickly, before she entered that space unknown for them. Her eyes were unreadable, they couldn't say if she is angry or not. She send them command, by mind without even saying a word.

- 'Stay close to me, never go away from path.'

- 'Yes!!' – they responded and went inside.

Mist covering future embraced them too. Images of future possibilities… Eos smiled at image of Crystal City and figure of graceful woman with long blonde hairs.

- 'Beautiful…' - whispered Fighter – 'She must be an angle…'

- 'If they exist, she is one of them' – Maker looked deeper into image to see other figures, girl embraced by blue light bowed to blonde haired one.

- 'That is Serenity and her Sailors… Their future which I must protect.'

- 'Who is here to disturb the flow of time?' – asked angry voice

- 'Don't panic… its me. '– said Eos – 'Puu, how is our matters?'

- 'Eos-sama.' – image of woman appeared in instant –' I'm sorry, but I'm…'

- 'Troubles? '– asked Eos

- 'Nothing much but I'm observing…'

- 'Don't say.' – stopped Eos –'I'm not supposed to know this, am I?'

Eos leaded them by this strange corridor to huge Doors. Symbols of Moon shined on them as she chanted…

- 'I'm not here to cross by time. I'm not here to break the rule… In the name of Sun and Moon by my holy name…' - key in her hand flew to doors –' I wish to cross by space… I'm Eos!'

- 'Are we allowed to be here? '– whispered Healer

Doors opened and She showed them way, in instant they saw different Stars and Planets, from the closest ray of light crossed their path.

- 'In the name of Celeste…' - young Sailor stopped as she spotted Eos in all her glory

- 'Neri, don't be shy.' – Eos smiled at young one – 'Its has been a while.'

- 'Many generations.' – Neri bowed with hand crossed on chest – ''m happy to see you again, Eos-sama. Meri and Teri will be happy too…'

- 'Your respond was quick.'

- 'It still take me four seconds.' – said unhappy girl – 'If that was an enemy…'

- 'You felt that I'm coming by Time Corridor… Celeste can be proud of you.' – Eos looked at shining System not far away – 'I came 'cos we are in trouble.'

- 'She has awaken.' – said simply Neri still on her knees – 'Beryl will came as My Lady suspected, is that right? But when you are here… '

- 'We have nothing to be afraid of!!' – said two other Sailors, who took the same position like Neri

Celeste Palace didn't change during those years, everything was the same. Once they crossed corridors and entered Throne Room warm light embraced them, on Throne just before Source shield sat young girl. She smiled and stood up to bow…

- 'I'm glad to see my Lady safe and sound. I hope that your rest wasn't disturbed.'

- 'No, I'm fine. '– Starlight observed as Eos sat on girl Throne while girl went to get Source out from shield – 'I hope It did gave you such trouble before.'

- 'All was fine until Beryl. I was afraid 'cos that was enemy who gave your Kingdom trouble. I can't possible win over such force, that what I believed.'

- 'Metalia isn't awaken yet, so you had chance.'

Source flew from girl hand, like it had desire to go back to mother. Eos embraced it, light so soft like herself… In the center of it was power, red tear of blood. Eos smiled sadly, blood of pregnant Creator was only thing that could itself became Source of Creation.

- 'All what I have left from my dream, all I have left from my child'. – Eos whisper filled room –' Protecting it for so long must have burdened you greatly.'

- 'No, being useful is what we all should do.'

- 'My Celeste. Even without that your doing were always so supporting. '

- 'I agree.' – Strong voice cut air – 'That is good to see you in so hard times'

- 'Asteroid Knight. I'm glad to see you too.' – Eos smiled – 'Are you all here?'

- 'No, as King sleeps there was never need of all, so everyone accept of me… you see so many is happening in Galaxy.'

- 'I get it. I feel, that not all is perfect.'

- 'Eos-sama.' – Knight suddenly became very serious – 'I feel them, close by.'

- 'I know. Asteroid you are to join King in his chamber, protecting him is your task, isn't that right?'

- 'But you…'

- 'I'm fine even by myself and I'm not' – Eos looked at Starlights – 'Their Planet was protecting me for whole Milenium so I believe in them.'

Darkness embraced Celestial System to the core, dark power filled air. In Eos eyes time turned back… the same darkness, the same enemy. Battle which should be settled long ago. Lost which was great made her blind back then, but now when all was to return to normal state she had to protect it, no matter what.

- 'So Beryl, once more you dare to attack me.' – Her strong voice cut air and vibrated in the cool air of night – 'Come and get me if you want.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello******** Last chapter was total dumb, wasn't it? I hate when I'm in state so bad, that chapter doesn't satisfy myself. But I hope to do better in this one, so stay with me.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Light which can win over ****the night.**

Eos looked around, so similar to that day when she lost everything… Only difference is her power, now possible to use and also faces of her warriors. Kimonku Army trusted her, they had no reason to doubt in Creator , they all knew why Legendary Kingdom had to fall…

- 'I have a strange feeling.' – said Fighter, their three stood beside Eos, like her personal Guard should do.

- 'Yeah, we were send here, like best fighters would, despite of our age.' – said Healer

- 'For them we probably are'. – Maker looked at people who saw only Eos – 'We came with Eos, from place she lived all that time since her own Kingdom destruction.'

- 'Stay back from fight'. – said Eos calmly – 'No need to bother… '- before they were able to protest she was in the air, she jumped but not to fall…

Flame, fire that was never seen by people of this Planet, embraced Eos like she was to burn in it… Her dress was now pure red, from her back huge wings made from fire appeared. Crown in which shined small ruby rested on her head.

- 'Creator…' - Celeste whispered, her memories of the past opened…

_Silver Milenium was the greatest Kingdom ever, ruled by soft and kind Serenity, by it Legend was born 'cos of Queen shadow, the one who had chosen the ruling one… Eos. Many bowed to Milenium Kingdom out of fear to get her angry. Power of Creation, true face of Queen Advisor. Celeste was one of those who knew why Eos wasn't ruler, why she didn't wish to rule…_

- 'Power so strong that you cannot get a hold of it, great enough to create Universe, but in the same ominous. Able to destroy everything. Even Eos herself is afraid of it, or maybe afraid of herself as Queen.'

- 'That is power born to use as Guardian.' - Darkness appeared near to Celeste – 'Serenity power was to rule.'

Black orb stopped to reveal Dark Queen of Negaverse. Beryl shocked looked at Eos in her glory…

- 'Welcome Beryl, you seam unhappy to see me, why is that?'

- 'Eos… you are still…'

'Beryl, you didn't… '- Eos looked deep in Beryl eyes – 'Yes you did… You truly believed that I died. That was stupid, but you as a person who is not of royal family cannot know.'

- 'I'm Queen!' - Beryl cast dark orb of energy, but it was stopped by Celeste, who took stance between Eos and Dark Queen, mass of energy that came out from her called for something.

- 'Celeste!' – Eos tried to stop little Queen but it was to late, 'source' shined in her hands – 'Send it back!'

- 'I'm its guardian on your behalf, I'm truly insignificant in my role… to make you call for hidden power.' – Small Queen started to chant spell –' Power I hold is very small, but when it join your love, it will give me miracle.' – she cut herself and let few drops of blood flew into 'source' –' I pay with innocent blood like one it holds…'

- 'You have no time for this!' – Beryl saw her chance and hit Celeste with ray of black power, 'source' hit ground still lighten up by given blood. Eos bit her lip, as unstable as it was now…

- 'Beryl, it would be better…'

Four stones floated by Beryl side, power which was now in her hands embraced them and four Generals of Earth stood as if time returned to that day. Eos looked at that with sad smile, so Generals returned…

- 'I should have known. For this one moment… to set them free my power was need. Those who went against their Master.'

- 'What are you blabbing about?' – Beryl rose up her new treasure –' I will call my Master back…'

- 'To think that I created it for the sake of those I hate, destiny is playing even with me. But yet I hope that with this new chance they will regain honor and pride they once had.' – Eos lifted her hands and sang softly like she was calling her child

_Where is it?_

_The treasure that belongs to me._

_Now with a great adventure…_

_The gentle sunlight_

_A feeling of departure_

_The sky and the flower_

_Are both laughing_

_I wonder what waits ahead for me._

_Take a deep breath…_

_Place your hand gently_

_On the door of your dreams_

_And let's go!_

'Source' slipped from Beryl hands, to respond its mother call, gentle soul which existed only in it was crying to return… to mother, to Eos

_Because I was blown by the wind!_

_Because my heart was touched!_

_Holding my belongings in one hand._

_Because I was blown by the wind!_

_Because I can't cause strife!_

_Far away until I reach that place._

With every word It was closer, World was like frozen, like nothing could happen until they met again, that sleeping presence was finally awaken, now after those who were responsible for all this pain where back.

_I won't lose!_

_I won't lose!_

_Until the day that I make_

_This dream come true!_

_That sky is fleeting!_

_That flower is fleeting!_

_Some day I will laugh with you!_

_I will surpass any obstacle!_

_I'm not afraid of anything any more!_

Eos embraced it, Her eyes went to Generals as she realized what she must do, purpose of 'Source' creation was crystal clear now, task was complete so she won't have any regrets.

- 'I will miss you.'

- 'I'm fake existence…' - voice that made Earth to shake was calm and soft – 'I had no right to be born, that is all… My task is already…'

- 'Just one more thing, rest will be up to Them'

- 'Yes… Stay well mother, no Creator Eos-sama'. – Eos looked at everyone

- 'That is Thing that should not Exist 'cos this power of creator was given to me alone…'

* * *

How was it? I'm not sure if I will mange to put new chapter before I will went for Holiday, but I will try

Song is an Ending from **Hikaru-No-Go**


	15. Chapter 15

**I took my time. But lately I'm just... gosh there is so much to do.**

**Thanks for your last comment :) and sure, you as well can take your time. We all have other things to do, for me its practice time... I'm going to elementry school ad kindergarden to learn more about my future job, apart from that I still have my work so... I may be late in updating more often now.**

**That is enough talking, now read and review :) As soon as you can...**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**For the future battle**

- 'That is Thing that should not Exist 'cos this power of creator was given to me alone…'

Fire wings embraced Eos to the fullest, for a one second she wasn't seen. Once she show herself again she was crying…

- 'On behalf of that what is called pity and regret I'm calling souls I banished in anger and despair'. – wind, flame and some others elements hit 'Source' – 'Awake you who give up to the shadow, by the power of my own light recall your memory!' – her soft whispers were heard only by four man who stood hopeless, unable to move under power of Creator. – 'Now!' – Elements called by Eos crushed 'Source', in shining ray of light it separated into four beams made from 'star dust'.

Those four beams went by the generals hitting the core of each one heart, than 'star dust' joined again and as misty cloud it went into space. Eos looked at Generals and than at Beryl.

- 'Only once more…' - man's bodies glowed and stared to disappear. Eos smiled softly as that happened. –' Let's try once more… Beryl, I cannot be sure what memories awoke in them. It may be that once more you will get them.'

- 'You are fool.' – said Beryl –' I don't need any of your power to get what I want.'

-' I know, Earth is place with huge power reserves… But you are still here, aren't you? I wanted to have 'Source', or so you believed but in fact that moment was planned long ago for the sake of those lost souls.' – Eos looked at Generals who turned into stones, Beryl grabbed them and put away into shadow behind her.

In this very moment Time Gates opened and Sailor Pluto voice cut air.

- 'Eos-sama, remember what is your duty… what is Small Lady-sama duty…'

- 'Puu, what did you thought? Really, you believed that I would disobey rules I created by myself? '– Eos rose her hand and golden beam went by Beryl to the shadow core – 'I cannot kill you, for that be grateful… But be sure that Princess will… I trust the Destiny Wheel with that. I regret to do so, but…Sun Elipse Spiral!' – beams shined strongly – 'Return all to the place where it belong! '

Light danced in air, for second nothing could be seen to finally show calm sky, free from Beryl and her dark power. Soft wind brushed faces, looking at now clear sky eos landed gracefully in her hand shined star dust from "Source', but soon even that small amount was taken by the wind.

-' Now all is ready for Serenity to come. Nothing more cannot be done. '– said Eos, her flame wings disappeared and she lost balance, from falling she was saved by Kakyuu. – 'I'm fine… just little tired, that is all.'

- 'You used that power very long ago, also here in Sailor War. I'm sorry for making you do so again. '– Kakyuu bowed

- 'Don't mention it. It was me who put this place in danger anyway.' - Eos smiled softly - 'You did well and trusted me... I'm proud.'

- 'I'm sorry, but what happened? '- Healer was blinking, that whole matter was so unreal to her.

- 'Little one, you are too young to remember.' - Eos put hand on her shoulder - 'In the past, Beryl crushed my Kingdom, that what you know. There is more in it, those man's with her in reality belong to Endymion of Earth, I hope that in the future they will remember that and bow to him again. That whole mess was to assure that fact and prepare future battle. I didn't knew that before... that is what I realized today.'

Time and space portal opened and Pluto bowed to Eos. On Pluto arms rested small girl, newborn baby...

- 'Puu, is that?'

- 'My Lady future is for you to create. '- Girl cried, her hairs shined like sun - 'For Serenity and you...'

- 'I won't ask... I won't look, never again 'cos future isn't set in stone. I once went up with wrong decision, that won't happen again.'

- 'What you did wasn't either one... good or wrong. You just decided, that's all.' - Kakyuu said that with calm voice –'We are all doing so ...'

Few day later stil in Celestial Kingdom Eos wandered by gardens, memories were floating by her head. All what happened till now, all what was about to happen or was unsure.

- 'I'm getting worked up for that... too much I guess' – she whispered to herself – 'But I can't help it. '- bright stars captured her eyes – 'I like that Planet where even during day's I can see so many stars. Especially when I remember that those on east are my home...'

**Play the melody of your dreams.**

**The shadow of waxing and waning Moon**

**Softly stirs the heartbeat of my sadness.**

**The wandering attraction shows in your eyes,**

**As you cross over the darkness of loneliness.**

**I'll hold the truth in my heart.**

**As gentleness becomes a strength.**

**Don't be afraid, believe.**

**The sparkle in the sky will blossom eternally.**

**Voice of time, embrace me.**

**Play the melody of your dreams, and let me hear it.**

**Wind speak to me of your courage.**

With song ending lone tear slipped from her eyes. Eos looked down angry at herself...

- 'And here I go again.'

- 'Is there something bad in tears?' - Taiki come out from his post

- 'If I cry my despair will grow. What I'm angry about is fact that I still cannot do nothing more than cry...'

- 'You've done much... You felt more pain than those who died.'

- 'I wanted to die.' - Eos replied shortly.

* * *

Song was Introduction **to Rental Magica**


	16. Chapter 16

**I must inform you that this part of story will end with this chapter. I guess you can see why... I mean pain and lost cannot be count as title now. Eos know that she must live for Serenity sake, with that realization and end of Source matter ( not quite right, but for now let leave it be) history will evolve to next stage. I'm very grateful to those who read it till now. Especially 'Unknown Reader' who support me since first part of 'Eternal' **

**Read and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Light of hope**

Time is only one thing that is never to stop, it's passing without us noticing it. Eos looked upon starry sky of Kimonku. History of the „Source" was in the past now, with another years passing it became legend.

- 'Very soon I will leave this land and return home. '- Eos was whispering to herself while walking by Palace corridors. - 'I will return to my Sun and see green Earth again.'

- 'Lady Eos...' - Taiki bowed with respect – 'How are you feeling today?'

- 'I'm fine. It cannot be different in state we are in.' - seeing his strange face she said – 'State of waiting for action. I'm still not sure if my attempt to recall Generals memory was well made or not.'

- 'I'm sure of it.'

- 'I wonder '– Eos walked away, lately she wanted to be alone. After all nether one of them was her Sailor anyway. Only wind seamed to be the same, wind the same on every Planet. - 'Tell me Serenity...'

**Stars are born and die,**

**Repeating the same thing for eternity,**

**The next day and the next night, and after that,**

**They are the stars which are born and then vanish.**

**I shall show you my power.**

**It's an extremely small power.**

**But, when I combined it with yours,**

**It became a large power.**

**Without living any holes,**

**We pile our finger on each other…**

**One by one, hand by hand, let us join together.**

**Everyone is miracle.**

**We look towards the heavens**

**And bringing down the light of peace.**

- 'Tell me Serenity... why we didn't create..'

- 'Eos... -sama '- Yaten voice resonated in air

- 'Star Healer. '- Eos looked at man before her –' Do you have a request for me?'

- 'I...' - Yaten tried to speak but he couldn't

- 'Soon I will leave.' - she cut it short –' I will return to my home and family'

- 'But...'

- 'There is no "but" in that, my love for them is greater than to World itself. My despair when I lost them is a prove to that. Even if that is violation to justice I can't help it... My love want to embrace them even now. I have hope... My dream will come true... as long as I have this hope.'

- 'That hope... what it is?' - asked Yaten

- 'Future... future for which I and My Sailor battled since the beginning.'

- 'Future...'

Light shined stronger at her words... in distant System, on green Planet golden haired girl looked up to the sky...

- 'Usagi! Hurry up! We are going to be late!'

- 'I'm coming... That light... what it was?'

* * *

Song was an ending from **Night Wizard**

See you in next part of "Eternal"..."Eternal. Reclaim."


End file.
